


A helping hand

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Frot, Frotting, Intense Orgasm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leatherhead wants to spend more time with his friend, Donatello.





	A helping hand

Leatherhead was working on his newest invention at his table. Few chemicals in different colors were on the table, ready at the big mutant's working plan. The crocodile hummed a little song silently, when a dripping sound interrupted him. Leatherhead didn't pay attention to it and continued his work, but the dripping sound became more frequent.

"Must be that pipe again." He grumbled. 

It wasn't the first time some of the pipes started to drip or leak. Leatherhead walked around to check which pipe damaged or needed to be fixed. Eventually he found the source of the problem. A pipe between the entrance and kitchen was dripping.

He could call Donatello or just write a message about it, but he will arrive around 10 minutes later so he didn't bother and tried to fix it by it's own. He grabbed a smaller furniture that was able to handle Leatherhead's weight and moved it under the pipe. Then grabbed a plier and carefully tightened some of the screws.

"Alright, let's see if this works." Unfortunately, the pipe started to dripping even more. Leatherhead tried to undo what he did, but it just got worse. "Oh boy." He sighed.

He didn't want to ruin the situation even further so he slowly climbed down from the furniture and put a bucket under the pipe. Leatherhead may know about science but sometimes problems like this can be challenging.

"Maybe Donatello could fix it."

Just as the crocodile finished his sentence, his little green friend arrived with some food ingredients in his bag.

"What can I fix?"

Leatherhead turned around and saw Donatello already arrived. "Ah, my friend, welcome. I tried to fix the pipe before you arrive, but it looks harder to fix it than I imagined."

Don looked up and analized the pipe. "I could take a look."

"You don't have to. You already helped me out and yet you still doing it by giving me food and other stuff in every week." Leatherhead felt ashamed that he kinda bothering his friend to fix almost everything in his hideout.

"Hey no biggie. I love fixing things and you are my friend too. I'm doing things because I want to." Donny reassured his friend. "Hey, can you give me a lift up?"

"Sure, but be careful not to fall down."

"I'm a ninja." Don smiled. "I have a great balance."

The turtle put the bag down with the foods inside of it. Leatherhead crouched down and Don climbed up to his shoulder.

"Alright, Leatherhead, you can stand up."

Then the crocodile stood up and now Donatello could reach the pipe easily. Don checked on the pipe, moved it a little bit and tried out a few tricks if it works.

"Hmm, I think the part of this pipe got rusty from inside and this could lead to the dripping, soon leaking." Said Don. "We need a new one and it will fix the problem for a longer time than filling the hole."

"I see." Leatherhead nodded while Don got down from the mutant crocodile. "But I'm afraid I don't have any spare pipe parts."

"It's alright, If I'm lucky, I can find some in the junkyard. I will ask the Professor if he got any."

"I would like to go with you." Leatherhead looked down to his friend.

"You don't have to."

"Please, I insist. You helping me a lot and I wanna help you too."

The turtle thought through inside his head what he needed from the junkyard. There were a few things that needed some serious strenght however. His brothers could help him out, but seeing Leatherhead how determined he was, he accepted the help. Besides, he loved spending his free time with his giant friend, so why not.

"Well, I would like to bring home some mechanic parts and your strenght would be a big help, so I would appreciate the help."

Leatherhead smiled and nodded. "Well then, show me the way."

"Yes. But first, we should put these food ingredients into your fridge. And a bigger bucket under the pipe because I don't know how long we will stay in the junkyard."

"Alright, I will search for the bucket." Said Leatherhead and he looked for the object.

"I'll put the foods inside your fridge." And he did so.

After that, both of them went into the turtles' lair, because sneaking into the junkyard with a giant mutant crocodile would be a challenge, plus bringing home all the stuff what Donny wanted made it more easier for the turtle to vote for the turtle van. Leatherhead got inside the back of the van and Don drove it all the way to the junkyard.

Donny parked the van close to the junkyard, in a place where nobody wandering around.

"Alright, my friend, we are here." Said Donatello who got out from the van and opened the back doors.

Leatherhead got out and looked around. Don grabbed a few tools what was necessary or could come in handy and closed the doors.

"Okay, this way." Don led the way and Leatherhead followed him.

After a few minutes of walk, both of them arrived where there was a hole on the railing. This way, they could avoid the entrance if anyone would wandering around. Don grabbed a shopping cart and looked to Leatherhead.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Leatherhead nodded.

Both of them started to explore the junkyard.

"I start to understand why you love to come to the junkyard. This place is huge." Said Leatherhead who was amazed.

"Yep. I can find a lot of useful things here. True, almost everything are broken and don't work or just slightly, but a few fix here and there and it will be good as new. Sort of. Or I could still use those parts for my inventions." Said Don who pushed the shopping cart in front of him and tossed a few tiny mechanical parts in it.

After some time, the shopping cart was half full of useful junk. Don parked the shopping cart and looked around.

"I'll go and ask the Professor if he have a few spare pipe parts, or at least he know where we could exactly find some."

"Can I meet him?" Leatherhead asked. Donny mentioned the Professor a few times but never had the chance to see him.

"Would be good, but I'm afraid not this time. When the Professor meets someone new then he starts to chat for hours and we really in a hurry to fix your pipe or else you could look for a new hideout."

"You're right." The crocodile looked down and sighed.

"But don't worry, we will come back here some other time." Don smiled and patted the large mutant's arm. "Say, could you please grab those big metal parts and bring them to where we entered? That would be a big help."

"That's why I am here, my friend." Leatherhead smiled that he can help out his turtle friend.

"Wait me there, I will join shortly."

The crocodile nodded and lifting up those junk was an easy task for Leatherhead's strenght. Donatello was strong but he couldn't manage to lift these by his own, so the giant mutant was happy to being helpful for his friend. He brought the metal parts exactly to the hole and put them down to rest his muscles and waited for his friend to arrive.

A little while later, Donatello arrived, pushing the shopping cart and waved the pipe part at Leatherhead. The crocodile chuckled.

"So he had a pipe part."

"Actually he didn't. But he told me where to find some and found the perfect match with yours." Said Don who stopped the cart at the back of the van and opened the car doors.

"Let me help you." Said Leatherhead, who put the junks inside the back of the van.

"Thank you." Don pushed back the shopping cart where he found and went back to the van. Leatherhead hopped inside the back of the van, Don closed the doors and then drove back to the turtles' lair.

Don parked the van in the garage. He opened the car doors and Leatherhead slowly and carefully put the junks from the van into Donny's lab.

"Thank you for your help, Leatherhead. Without you, those big metal parts would be a problem to bring those here."

"Anytime, my friend. If you need an extra strenght carrying junk, or anything else, you can count on me."

Donatello smiled and grabbed the pipe part and a few tools. "Alright, let's go and fix that pipe."

Both of them went into Leatherhead's hideout. The bucket was almost full with water.

"We arrived back just in time." Leatherhead said.

"Yeah. Can you give me a lift up again?"

"Sure."

And just like the first time, Donny climbed up on Leatherhead's shoulder and he started to change the old pipe to the new one he found. Of course they blocked the water to flow inside the pipes before the fixing.

"That should do it. Here goes nothing." Said Donny and rotated the wheel back. The water was running inside the pipes, without leaking or dripping.

"Good job, Donatello." Said Leatherhead, being happy that the problem is solved.

"Thank you." Don put his tools and the damaged pipe inside his bag.

"I really enjoyed spending time with you, my friend."

"Same here, Leatherhead. In fact, I would like to spend more time with you." Don blushed slightly.

"I was about to say the same thing, Donatello." Leatherhead blushed too and he gently grabbed the turtle's hands and looked into his eyes.

Donatello looked back too and his heart started to beat faster and his head leaned closer to Leatherhead's mouth. The crocodile hesitated a bit, but couldn't hold back his feelings toward his friend and he allowed the turtle to kiss him.

It felt like an eternity. Neither of them pulled their heads away. Their kiss deepened and their tongues met with each others. They licked each others tongue with slow and erotic movements.

Don pulled his head away first, slowly. A thin line of saliva connected their mouth. The turtle looked down a bit and saw that his friend got a bit too excited.

"I'm sorry." Leatherhead looked away, ashamed, his whole penis was out from his slit.

"It's okay." Don looked up and caressed the big mutant's cheek. "If you want, I could take care of it. And to tell the truth, I got a bit turned on as well." Donatello didn't lie. He didn't drop down, but his bulge was big.

"That would be great. But only if you want to." Leatherhead didn't want to force anything on his friend, but as he saw Donny fingering his slit and dropped down as well, there were no turning back.

"I want it, Leatherhead. I want you." Donny said, slightly exhaled.

"Aren't you afraid about my size?" Leatherhead asked. Deep inside, he wanted this, but he was afraid that his turtle friend might get hurt.

"Don't worry. I have an Idea that could work for both of us." Said the turtle who circled his finger on the crocodile's chest.

"Okay, I trust you, my friend."

Donny smiled and he stepped closer to Leatherhead's body until their dicks touched each others. Slowly, Don grabbed both of their penises and he started to stroke them together with gentle and slow movements. Leatherhead let out a soft moan as his turtle friend did the work. While Leatherhead started to harden by Donny's hand work, the turtle started to harden as well not just because the pumping, but Leatherhead's moans were a turn on for the turtle.

The turtle's hand worked now faster and added some pressure to the grip. Both of their moans now were louder and more clear. Leatherhead shot his pre first, made the process more slippery and noisy.

"Oh G-God...D-Donatello." Leatherhead huffed. Sure, he did pleasure himself now and then, but someone else making it, especially when his best friend doing it was a thousand more better.

"Can't hold back much longer." Don had the most self-control out of his brothers, but even this action let his guard down. Maybe because he was doing it with someone he admires. Whatever it was, Don loved it, just like his giant friend as well.

Donny's hand now moved more faster and squeezed their dicks harder. Leatherhead let out a sharp growl and he was the first who shot his loads. His sperms were so thick and long and powerful. Don was amazed how much mess his big friend could produce and in such a short time. He wanted this moment to last forever, but his orgasm kicked in as well. His loads weren't the same intensity like his giant friend's, but he never came that hard before either. His hand didn't stop moving, he kept milking both of them until they couldn't produce sperm anymore.

Leatherhead's legs started to shake and Don allowed him to take a seat. After all, they just had the most intense orgasm in their life. Leatherhead didn't care if the floor was cold, he needed to sit down to regain his energy and strenght. Donatello did the same. Both of them panted fast and their dicks went flaccid and returned back to their own slits.

"Phew...wow...that was...amazing." Exhaled heavily Leatherhead.

"Yeah...and pretty...exhausting." Don added.

After a few minutes, both of their breathing went back to the normal pace.

"Thank you very much, Donatello." Leatherhead smiled with a blush.

"I should say the same to you. I felt so great with you." Don stood up and looked at his messy friend. "Ummm, we should clean ourselves. We both did a big mess."

"Sorry." Leatherhead was embarrassed. Clearly both of them got messy because of his enormous amount of sperms.

"Hey, no worries. I didn't mind if I got messy." Don smiled.

"There are towels in the bathroom."

"I'll get some for you too."

After a while, Don and Leatherhead cleaned themselves and wiped away the mess from their body.

"I will wash them out." Leatherhead said with a big smile.

"Alright. And I should head back to home. I don't wanna make my brothers worried."

"Understandable."

Donatello grabbed his stuff and he was about to leave.

"Is it okay if I visit you tomorrow night?" Don asked with a gentle smile.

"It is very okay." Leatherhead was very happy to see his friend again soon. "Donatello? Is it okay if we do this...thing again sometimes?" The giant mutant was hoping this wasn't the last time they had fun together.

Don blushed and smiled wide. "It is very okay."

Leatherhead nodded and both of them said their goodbyes. 

The crocodile lied down on his bed, stared at the ceiling and sighed happily. 

"I still can't believe we did it. Donatello. Thank you so much for opening my eyes and put courage into my heart. I am glad we are friends." 

He closed his eyes and he was ready to go to the world of dreams. All that Leatherhead could think of, what happened between him and Donatello today, it wasn't a wild dream. It was better than that.

It was reality.


End file.
